It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,680 to Joseph Iannicelli, assigned to J. M. Huber Corporation, issued Mar. 2, 1971, that mercaptopropyl silanes having the formula: ##STR1## wherein Z is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, cation, alkyl, aryl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl and derivatives thereof; X is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkylaryl, and arylalkyl; and R.sub.1, and R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, cation and alkyl, are suitable for modifying kaolin clays to enable them to be used as reinforcing fillers for elastomers. In fact the thus modified clays have been the candidates of choice for such fillers in commerce. It may be noted that in the Iannicelli disclosure, only the trialkoxy mercaptopropyl silanes are considered.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,059 to Marzocchi, a method for treating glass fibers to improve their bonding relationship to rubbers comprises treating them with a silane which has from 1-3 highly hydrolyzable groups and an organic group attached to the silicon atom containing a thio group, as represented by the formula R.sub.n SiX.sub.(4-n) wherein X is a highly hydrolyzable group such as chlorine, bromine, iodine or other halogen; methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy or the like short-chained alkoxy group.
In Sollman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,027, mercaptosilane powder mixtures are described having superior shelf life and which are added during compounding of rubbers to provide a desirable amount of the silane therein. The object is to absorb a silane on a powder and achieve good storage stability. Example 1 shows a rubber composition comprising a hydrous clay-filled polyisoprene, various additives and the silane powder mixture, the silane compounds described being the tri-methoxy, -ethoxy and -n-propoxy mercaptopropyl silanes of which the latter two are stated to exhibit far greater stability in storage than the methoxy compounds.